Busted
This song is from "I Scream, You Scream," and is a duet by Candace Flynn and Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. In Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, Busted (extended version) was the 3rd favorite song chosen by Phineas and Ferb fans. Lyrics Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naive But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe Candace: And she says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what you're doin' Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) Candace: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me Both: When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted. (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, You're busted! (During end Credits) Both: There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, Both: 'Cause there's one six letter word, Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! Extended Version Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naive But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe Candace: Well She says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what you're doin' Both: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted. (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, You're busted! Both: There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, Both: 'Cause there's one six letter word, Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Both: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! (Busted!) Both: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me, When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, (I'll get ya!) You're busted. (Busted!) (Don't think you're gonna win this time.) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light. (Drop a dime on you.) Both: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, (I'll get ya! I'll get ya!) You're busted! Background Information thumb|300px|right|Olivia Olson sings the guide track for her duet with Ashley Tisdale as their respective characters * Although it is a duet for Candace and Vanessa, they never actually see each other during this episode. * When Vanessa visits her father in "Hail Doofania!", this song can be heard briefly following up her boast that she'll bust him. *In the soundtrack version, as well as Candace and Vanessa singing, other female background singers can be heard. *In "Wizard of Odd," a parody of this song is performed called Rusted during the end credits. *During the song, when Candace is shown, Vanessa can be heard better than Candace. Songwriters *Bobby Gaylor *Antoine Guilbaud *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire See also * List of songs * Busted in Different Languages Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 songs Category:Season 2 songs